Księga Nieznajomego
Księga Nieznajomego (ang. Book of the Stranger) – czwarty odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 15 maja 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 16 maja 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis thumb|lewo|Jon i Sansa widzą się po raz pierwszy od lat. W Czarnym Zamku Eddison pomaga Jonowi się spakować. Przyjacielowi bękarta nie podoba się jego odejście, jednak ten mówi, że oddał życie za Nocną Straż i nie może już zaufać swoim braciom. W tym momencie dźwięk rogu ogłasza czyjeś przybycie. Na dziedziniec wjeżdżają Sansa Stark, Brienne z Tarthu i Podrick Payne. Jon wybiega na zewnątrz i widzi Sansę po raz pierwszy odkąd Starkowie wyjechali z Winterfell do Królewskiej Przystani. Wieczorem rozmawiają o swoim dzieciństwie. Sansa chce odebrać ich dom z rąk Boltonów. Jednakże Jon mówi, że ma już dość walki. Davos rozmawia z Melisandre i pyta ją, czy zostanie w Czarnym Zamku. Kobieta odpowiada, że zrobi to, czego będzie chciał od niej Jon Snow. Cebulowy rycerz pyta, co się stało Stannisowi, a ona mówi, że król został pokonany w walce. Zapytana o losy księżniczki Shireen, Melisandre nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ich rozmowę przerywa Brienne, która rozpoznaje Melisandre i Davosa z dawnej armii Stannisa. Kobieta ostrzega kapłankę, że nie zapomina i nie wybacza, nawiązując do śmierci króla Renly'ego. Przyznaje się również do zabójstwa Stannisa po tym, jak wyjawił jej, że zabił swojego brata za pomocą magii krwi. thumb|Littlefinger w Runestone. W Runestone, Robin Arryn trenuje łucznictwo pod okiem lorda Yohna Royce'a. W pewnym momencie zjawia się Petyr Baelish i daje Robinowi sokoła, w ramach spóźnionego prezentu na dzień imienia. Yohn mówi Littlefingerowi, że miał zabrać Sansę do jego domu na Palcach, a tymczasem lord Royce otrzymał wiadomość, że została ona wydana za mąż za Ramsaya Boltona. Dochodzi między nimi do konfrontacji. Baelish twierdzi, że po drodze na Palce schwytała ich armia Boltonów oraz oskarża Yohna Royce'a o wyjawienie im położenia Sansy. Kiedy Robin sugeruje wyrzucenie lorda Runestone przez Księżycowe drzwi, ten wyznaje chłopakowi swoją lojalność wobec rodu Arrynów. Petyr i Robin decydują się wysłać armię Doliny na pomoc Sansie. thumb|Spotkanie w Meereen. W Meereen dochodzi do spotkania między Tyrionem, Szarym Robakiem, Missandei i Varysem, a przedstawicielami miast Astapor, Yunkai i Volantis. Na miejsce przybywają dawny właściciel Tyriona, Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Madry Pan Yunkai Razdal mo Eraz oraz Belicho Paenymion z Volantis. W komnacie Yezzan jest zaskoczony, jak szybko Tyrion zdołał się wybić z roli nic nie wartego niewolnika do poniekąd władcy całego Meereen. Panowie Wolnych Miast oferują Daenerys ogromne ilości złota w zamian za opuszczenie Zatoki Niewolników. Kiedy Missandei broni królowej, Razdal mówi, że niewolnictwo istniało tutaj od wieków. Tyrion składa im kontrofertę. Panowie mieliby siedem lat na dostosowanie się i zniesienie niewolnictwa, w zamian za zerwanie kontaktów z Synami Harpii. Decyzja Tyriona zostaje później skonfrontowana z tłumem byłych niewolników. Kesh chce wiedzieć, kiedy Daenerys wróci do Meereen, podczas gdy inny wyzwolony dziwi się woli Tyriona do negocjacji z handlarzami niewolników. Ten mówi, że robi wszystko dla dobra tego miasta. Tłum nie ufa mu, obcemu i nowemu, oraz oczekują aprobaty od Szarego Robaka i Missandei. Mimo odmiennych zdań, popierają publicznie dyplomację Tyriona. thumb|Jorah i Daario w Vaes Dothrak. Ser Jorah Mormont i Daario Naharis docierają do Vaes Dothrak. Pozbywają się swych broni, ponieważ gołe ostrze wewnątrz miasta uważane jest za świętokradztwo. Tam wpadają na Akho i Iggo, którzy nie wierzą, że mężczyźni są kupcami wina. Daario zajmuje się Iggo, podczas gdy Jorah ma problemy z Akho. Daario ratuje go w ostatniej chwili z pomocą noża, który tutaj przemycił. Następnie miażdży czaszkę zabitego, aby nikt nie zauważył, że został zabity za pomocą ostrza. Tymczasem wielka kapłanka Dosh Khaleen opowiada Daenerys o innych wdowach. Niektóre z nich nienawidzą Dany, ponieważ uważają, że dothrakowie nie powinni zawierać związków z innymi rasami. Kapłanka mówi, że dothrakowie nie dbają o czystość krwi i od zawsze wiązali się z innymi. Za przykład bierze Ornelę, która została zmuszona do małżeństwa z khalem, kiedy miała dwanaście lat. Kiedy Daenerys prosi o wyjście, wielka kapłanka wysyła z nią właśnie Ornelę. Rozmowę kobiet przerywa przybycie Joraha i Daario. Daenerys, niezaskoczona ich przybyciem, odmawia ucieczki. Nie mają szans opuścić Vaes Dothrak, a tym bardziej powrócić cało do Meereen. Dany ma swoje własne plany. Pyta Ornelę, czy zgodzi się im pomóc, nazywając ją khaleesi (królową), zamiast khaleen (wdową). Pod Wielkim Septem, septa Unella zaprowadza Margaery Tyrell przed Wielkiego Wróbla. Zapytana o to, co by zrobiła po opuszczeniu septu, królowa odpowiada, że chce jedynie powrócić do rodziny i do męża, Tommena. Wróbel szanuje jej miłość do rodziny, ale ostrzega także, że przywiązanie prowadzi do grzechu. Margaery zaskakuje staruszka swoją wiedzą o Księdze Nieznajomego. Wielki Wróbel przyznaje, że w młodości był pijaczyną i babiarzem. Przeszedł przemianę dzień po orgii, kiedy jego goście leżeli jeszcze porozbierani na podłodze jego domu. Postanowił on zmienić swoje życie i zostać wiernym sługą Siedmiu. Wierząc, że dotarł do głębi Margaery, pozwala królowej zobaczyć jej brata, Lorasa. thumb|Olenna i Kevan na spotkaniu małej rady. W Czerwonej Twierdzy, Cersei odwiedza komnatę swojego syna. Tommen sugeruje, że Żelazny Tron nie powinien walczyć z wróblami, aby uniknąć wyrządzania kolejnych krzywd. Cersei przypomina chłopakowi przez co musiała przejść po uwięzieniu przez Wielkiego Wróbla. Wykorzystuje miłość syna do Margaery i mówi mu, że Wiara Wojująca nie zna szacunku do królów, królowych oraz społeczeństwa. Tommen wyjawia jej sekret, którym podzielił się z nim Wielki Wróbel. Zaopatrzona w nowe informacje, Cersei przerywa spotkanie małej rady między Kevanem Lannisterem, Olenną Tyrell i Jaime'm. Informuje ich, że Wróbel chce, aby Margaery również przebyła przemarsz pokutny. Babka królowej jest przerażona, a Jaime prosi małą radę o zezwolenie armii Tyrellów na wstęp do Królewskiej Przystani. Członkowie rady zauważają, że Tommen zakazał podejmować kroków jedynie armii Lannisterów i nie mówił nic o żadnej innej. Cersei przekonuje niepewnego stryja, wykorzystując jego miłość do syna, Lancela Lannistera. thumb|Yara i Theon. Theon Greyjoy wraca do domu na Pyke, gdzie dowiaduje się o śmierci swojego ojca. Yara Greyjoy nie cieszy się z powrotu brata, ponieważ nie chciał opuścić Dreadfort, kiedy sama po niego tam przybyła. Theon wyjaśnia, że Ramsay Bolton złamał go na tysiąc kawałków, z czym jego siostra zgadza się mówiąc, iż jeden z tych kawałków został wysłany tutaj, nawiązując do szkatułki z odciętym członkiem Theona. Yara pyta czy przybył zostać królem, Theon jednak nie chce korony i będzie zadowolony, jeśli to jego siostra będzie władać, a on stanie u jej boku. W Winterfell, Osha zostaje przyprowadzona do Ramsaya, który zauważa, że Rickon ma dla niego jakąś wartość, ale nie jest pewny, co zrobić z nią. Kobieta próbuje uwieść Boltona, siadając mu na kolanach i całując go, a równocześnie sięgając do noża na stole, którym Ramsay obierał jabłka. Na pierwszy rzut oka Ramsay daje się nabrać na jej zaloty, jednak w trakcie przyznaje, że Theon wyjawił mu wszystko, w tym to, jak Osha uwiodła Greyjoya, by pomóc uciec Rickonowi i Branowi. Zdając sobie sprawę, że została zwabiona w pułapkę, próbuje dźgnąć Ramsaya, ten jest jednak szybszy od niej i wbija jej nóż w gardło. Osha powoli umiera w kałuży własnej krwi. thumb|Jon i Sansa omawiają dalsze plany działania. Jakiś czas później, Jon otrzymuje list od Ramsaya, w którym Bolton wyjawia, że ma Rickona i jeśli Sansa nie powróci do Winterfell, Boltonowie zmiażdżą każdego dzikiego na południe od Muru, zgwałcą Sansę oraz nakarmią psy Ramsaya Jonem i Rickonem. Tormund ma dwa tysiące zdolnych do walki żołnierzy, podczas gdy Boltonowie mają pięć tysięcy. Sansa nalega, żeby spróbowali odebrać swój dom oraz ocalić Rickona. Dodaje, ze rody Północy powinny pójść za Jonem, ponieważ jest synem prawdziwego Namiestnika Północy. Bękart zgadza się na walkę z Ramsayem. thumb|Daenerys na spotkaniu ze wszystkimi khalami. Podczas Khalar vezhven, khalowie omawiają co zrobić ze śmiercią Iggo i Akho. Khal Moro rozwiązuje problem, przypominając im, że ten drugi należał do jego khalasaru i jeśli był na tyle głupi, by dać się zabić, nie obchodzi go los zabójcy. Wtedy przed khalami zostaje przedstawiona Daenerys. Moro kładzie nacisk na to, by dołączyła ona do dosh khaleen. Inny khal chce wziąć ją jako swoją khaleesi. Kolejny sugeruje, że powinni oddać ją Mądrym Panom w zamian za dziesięć tysięcy koni. Daenerys niewzruszona mówi, że każdy z nich jest słaby oraz przypomina, że khal Drogo gotów był przejść przez „trującą wodę” na „drewnianych koniach”, a od czasu jego śmierci pozostali khalowie nie robili nic poza grabieżami i gwałceniem. Twierdząc, że żaden z khalów nie jest odpowiedni by władać dothrakami, Daenerys mówi, że sama ich poprowadzi. Po chwili Moro i pozostali wybuchają śmiechem. Zniesmaczony jej postawą, khal Moro mówi, że Daenerys zostanie zgwałcona przez każdego z nich, potem przez ich braci krwi, a jeśli jeszcze będzie po tym dychać, to odda ją także swoim koniom. Niewzruszona Dany, chwyta rozświetlające wnętrze stojaki z płomieniami i przewraca je na podłogę, zapalając ściany i dach budynku. Khalowie próbują się wydostać, jednak drzwi zostały zabarykadowane. W końcu wszyscy mężczyźni umierają w cierpieniach. thumb|Daenerys zabija wszystkich khalów, stając się królową ich khalasarów. Kiedy pożar się powiększa, dosh khaleen i pozostałe khalasary zbierają się wokół płonącego budynku. Wkrótce drzwi opadają, a spośród płomieni wychodzi Daenerys. Naga, lecz nietknięta ogniem. Zebrani dothrakowie kłaniają się przed nią, wraz z kapłankami i wdowami z dosh khaleen. Daenerys zabiła wszystkich khalów, tym samym stając się jedynym khalem. Jorah i Daario wychodzą na przód ogromnego tłumu i także kłaniają się przed swoją królową. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Belicho Paenymion * Ash * Kesh * Iggo * Khal Rhalko * Khal Forzho * Khal Brozho * Khal Qorro Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Natalie Dormer jako królowa Margaery Tyrell * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako lady Melisandre * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Iwan Rheon jako lord Ramsay Bolton * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne of Tarth * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Jacob Anderson jako Grey Worm * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Gemma Whelan jako księżniczka Yara Greyjoy * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Julian Glover jako wielki maester Pycelle * Ian Gelder jako ser Kevan Lannister * Rupert Vansittart jako lord Yohn Royce * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Hannah Waddingham jako septa Unella * Lino Facioli jako lord Robin Arryn * Enzo Cilenti jako Yezzan zo Qaggaz * George Georgiou jako Razdal mo Eraz * Eddie Jackson jako Belicho Paenymion * Yousef Sweid jako Ash * Michael Heath jako Kesh * Joe Naufahu jako khal Moro * Tamer Hassan jako khal Forzho * Souad Faress jako wielka kapłanka Dosh Khaleen * Hannah John-Kamen jako Ornela * Chuku Modu jako Akho * Staz Nair jako Qhono * Deon Lee-Williams jako Iggo * Elie Haddad jako khal Brozho * Andrei Claude jako khal Rhalko * Darius Dar Khan jako khal Qorro Adnotacje * 20 z 28 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Goździk) i Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Das Buch des Fremden (Episode) en:Book of the Stranger es:Libro del Desconocido fr:Le Livre de l'Étranger lt:Book of the Stranger pt-br:Livro do Estranho ro:Cartea străinului ru:Книга Неведомого zh:TV:第六季第四集